Vampir
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The German family has kept a secret from all the other nations dating back to their sire Germania. The secret? They are vampires. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Hetalia. How I love thee. We must bow down to its awesomeness. Its awesomeness is on the same level of Prussias, almost. Nothing is more awesome than Prussia.**

**And now my newest love. Vampire Ludwig.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig was dying.

Or rather he would soon be dead if he didn't drink the bottle that Gilbert was holding in his hands and the look on his face showed that he was close to just pouring it down the younger ones throat.

And by g-d he looked tempted.

"Ludwig." he said through his teeth. "I know you are stubborn, I like that. But there are times when you need to listen to me! This is one of those times!"

Ludwig turned his head to the side, facing away from his brother.

Gilbert growled slightly as he came forward and grasped Ludwigs face in his hand. "Listen to me. You are going to die if you do not drink this."

"Then I will die." Ludwig said maintaining eye contact with Gilbert.

Gilbert snarled as he pulled Ludwig closer to him. "Drink it." he commanded.

"No." he replied steely.

Gilbert was silent for a moment before he pushed Ludwig against the wall above his pillows. Ludwig slid down the wall breathing heavily. His strength was fading fast.

"You know something? I don't care. You can die for all I care really." Gilbert said, before leaving the room, taking the bottle with him.

Ludwig let the air that he had been holding out as soon as Gilbert had closed the door. He slid down the wall and back unto his pillows. He was getting weaker, he could feel it. He could barely lift his head from his pillow now.

So this was how he was going to die. He had kinda hoped that he would die on the battlefield with his honor and pride intact. But no, fate had this plan.

Ludwig groaned. Ever since he had fully came into being his brother had explained what they were and what they needed.

They were vampires.

They needed blood.

Human blood.

Ludwig held back a whimper. He had refused one hundred percent to drink human blood. It was inhumane and barbaric. And disgusting. To actually drink the blood of another human, whether it is from them or a bottle, was nauseating.

Gilbert had played along with Ludwig in the beginning, he thought that it was a momentarily rebellion from the child. Which had come as a relief in a way to the elder brother, he thought his brother was too much of a goody-two shoes and had loved the rebellion he had shown.

Until Gilbert realized that he meant it with every fiber of his being and wasn't going to change his mind even if it killed him.

And it was going to.

He was tired. So tired. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

When he woke up he found out two things.

One. He could barely move his limbs.

And two Roderich was there. In his room. Arguing with Gilbert.

The two stopped arguing when they realized that Ludwig was awake.

"Oh! West! Still alive? Thought you would be dead by now." Gilbert said.

"Gilbert." Roderich frowned at their brother before sitting next to Ludwig on the bed.

"Ludwig…" he began only for Ludwig to interrupt "I don't care what you or brother say. I'm not drinking it."

"See?" Gilbert said snorting. "Let him die if he wants to so badly."

Roderich sighed. "Ludwig. Think rationally here. I know that you don't want to die. We don't want you to die. So please. Just drink it."

Ludwig shook his head.

Roderich placed his hand on Ludwigs back. "Listen. I understand that it is hard for you. It is always hard the first time. But you get used to it."

Ludwig tried to turn and bury his head back into his pillows. Unfortunately Roderich didn't let him.

"You don't even have the strength to fight me off Ludwig! Or to do anything honestly!" Roderich exclaimed. "Please for your sake. Drink the blood."

Ludwig pressed his lips together tightly in an answer.

He saw Gilbert move from the corner of his eye and turned to look where their brother was. He was drinking from the bottle that had the blood.

Ludwig felt himself relax. If Gilbert was drinking it that meant that they couldn't use it on him.

"Ludwig." Roderich said.

Ludwig looked at him and was shocked to find a remorseful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Before Ludwig could ask what he was sorry for Roderich grabbed him by his shoulders and kept him in place on his back on his bed.

Before he could scream at Roderich to let him go Gilbert grabbed his face again and pressed his lips to Ludwigs.

Ludwigs eyes were wide open and he realized what they were trying to do.

They were going to transfer the blood to him through mouth-to-mouth.

Ludwig struggled. He kept his mouth firmly closed and tried to get out of Roderichs steel-like grip.

In response Roderich gripped his shoulders tighter and even dug his nails into him causing pain to go through him.

He made the mistake of gasping causing his mouth to open. Gilbert took advantage of that and kept his mouth open with his tongue and teeth and opening his own mouth to allow the blood to go from him to Ludwig.

Ludwig stiffened as he felt the blood travel down his throat. He could feel it settling in his stomach. He whimpered as it continued to spread through him.

Finally Gilbert let go of his brother as did Roderich. Ludwig immediately let out a gasp and with the back of his hand wiped his mouth.

"You…you…bastards!" he nearly screeched.

Gilbert laughed.

"Bastards we may be but at least we got the blood into you." he said.

"You said that you didn't care if I died!"

"Kid I say a lot of things." Gilbert said smirking. "Besides its already working isn't it? You could barely sit up this morning and now you can already jump up and start screaming at us."

Before Ludwig could retort his entire body stiffened.

Gasping he brought his hands to his throat and collapsed back on the bed.

Gilbert walked over to him and peered at him. He nodded and said "You're finally going into the final cycle. Starts right after the first time you drink blood."

His teeth. His teeth were aching. He could feel them getting longer, retracting, and going forward again. Shudders started to spread through his body. Roderich pried his hands away from his throat and back to his sides.

Thankfully he fell into blissful unconsciousness, sparing him from feeling more of the pain.

**I…have no idea where the hell I am going with this.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**So I decided to update some of my multi-chapter fics. I think 'Hidden Love' is next but don't get hopeful because it just might not be as well.**

**And to the people who are comparing this with Anne Rice 'Interview with a Vampire' I just want you to know that I never read it. Ever. If someone is the same here as there then that is by accident. But it seems that you like it so that means it's a good accident.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

At the house that was the home of Prussia there was a feminine shout of "YOU DID WHAT?" followed by the unmistakable sound of a frying pan beating the heads of two men.

"Of all" BANG "the stupid" BANG "things you've done!" BANG "I expected this from Gilbert!" BANG "But never you Roderich!" BANG.

CRACK!

Hungary looked at the frying pan in her hands. Or rather the half that remained in her hands. The other half was on the floor.

Gilbert silently cheered until Hungary merely took a chair from the table they were sitting at and began to swing it at him instead.

"Why the hell" SMACK "would you do that!"

Starting to lose his temper Gilbert grabbed the chair away from Hungary and threw it to the side.

"Would you stop hitting me woman? Calm yourself alright? We had to do that." Gilbert said.

Hungary crossed her arms and nearly growled. "I understand that but it was completely against his will."

"He wasn't going to change it. It was that or bust."

"You should've let me talk to him. He listens to me."

"And he doesn't listen to me? I'm his brother!"

Hungary sighed as she leaned down and picked up the two halves of her old and trustworthy pan. "How is he?"

"In pain most likely."

Hungary looked up sharply. "What do you mean in pain?"

"He is going through the final stage of becoming a vampire." Roderich started to explain. "Unfortunately the last stage is the most painful one. His human side is being…devoured by his vampire side. His entire body is changing and he'll need a lot of blood in beginning."

Roderich looked at her. "Elizabeta please stay away from him. He might attack you and while he can't change you he can drink your blood."

As vampires both he and Gilbert had nothing to fear from Ludwig. They were faster and stronger than him.

Gilbert and Roderich went to the storage room where they kept everything they needed to help Ludwig through the transformation. After a moments thought and slight hesitation Elizabeta walked up the staircase to Ludwigs bedroom.

Even through the wooden door Elizabeta was able to hear his cries, muffled and filled with pain.

Hesitation vanishing Elizabeta opened the door and entered.

On top of the bed was a mess of sheets. Ludwig was writhing on them. Holding them, trying to do something to alleviate the pain.

Elizabeta sat next to him and started to stroke his face and head in an effort to calm him.

His eyes opened suddenly. The blue eyes she knew were darker than the usual sky blue and more like a midnight blue. He opened his mouth though no sound came out. He pushed himself away from her.

Elizabeta grabbed his hands tightly and pulled him back to her. She put her wrist in front of his face.

His face showed a clear inner struggle as he fought with what he wanted and what he didn't want. He wanted the blood. He didn't want to become a vampire.

"Ludwig. It's okay. Drink." she said soothingly.

Mutely he shook his head.

"I don't want to be a monster." he rasped out.

Elizabeta smiled as she brought him to her chest and hugged him. She felt his head on her shoulder and brought a hand to keep it there.

"You're not a monster Ludwig." she murmured. "This is who you are and you shouldn't deny it. Nothing good will ever come from denying who you are."

Ludwig groaned as he grabbed onto her dress and clenched it in his fists like a child.

"Ludwig. Please trust me. I never want something bad for you, always good." she said, holding him tightly.

"Your…your like my mother or my sister. It isn't right." he said.

"Well if I'm like your mother or your sister don't I have to look after my little boy or little brother?" she asked smiling.

"Drink. It's okay."

She turned so that his face was right in front of her neck and pressed him forward slightly.

He was shaking. He had no idea what to do although his body seemed to know instinctively.

He clenched her dress tighter and she felt his fangs lengthen. They were pressed into her neck. He hesitated.

In answer Elizabeta pulled him closer to her until she felt his fangs enter her neck. She closed her eyes at the familiar feeling. The lightheadedness. The slight pleasure to override the pain. Roderich, and admittedly Gilbert, had done this so many times to her that it felt natural.

She could feel droplets roll down her neck and onto the bed. The sense of the fangs deep in her neck. She felt Ludwig shaking in her arms as the blood entered him and ran through his veins. She could also feel tears. Tears running from Ludwigs eyes as he drank from her. She held him tighter in comfort.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Gilbert and Roderich slam open the door, no doubt brought up by the scent of blood from her. She shot them a warning look that told them not to interrupt.

Finally Ludwig pulled away crying softly. She cradled him in her arms ignoring the holes in her neck.

Finally he drifted back to sleep. The blood helping keep the pain at bay for the moment.

Elizabeta smiled victoriously at Gilbert and Roderich. "See? He listens to me."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as Elizabeta gently put Ludwig back in his bed and covered him with the blankets. Not a single word was said until they left Ludwigs room and were in the living room.

Roderich busied himself with taking care of the bite Ludwig left while Gilbert went to the kitchens to get her something to help replenish the blood she gave.

"Not too deep but that seems to be mostly from the fact his fangs aren't long enough." Roderich commented. He licked his thumb and pressed it against the holes, when he pulled away they were healed.

Gilbert returned with some juice which he handed to Elizabeta with the order of "Drink."

She raised an eyebrow at him but choose not to comment as she sipped the juice.

A moment passed before Hungary opened her mouth, only to have Gilbert beat her by saying "Yes, yes. We know. We know. You were right and we were wrong. We should've gone to you. He would've listened to you. Blah, blah, blah."

Elizabeta grinned. "Glad you understand."

**Wasn't sure to end there but then I decided to.**

**Next chapter we get more Ludwig, learn more about vampires, and who is a vampire in this world.**

**And before anyone asks every vampire here is born one, you can turn someone into a vampire but for now every single person I mention that is a vampire was born one.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

…**I know. It has been a long time since I updated this story. I lost my spark for this story and some time ago I got that spark back for a few scenes. So I quickly wrote them down and hoped that I would be able to make a chapter out of them.**

**And thankfully it did. **

**I never leave a story unfinished. I might leave it for some time but I will always come back to them and finish them.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig opened his eyes. He tried to speak but all that came out was a rasp. He weakly brought his hand up.

Weak. The skin was too pale and he could barely keep his arm up.

Dryness. His throat was completely dry. Dry, dry, dry.

Blood. He needed blood. Blood. Bloodbloodbloodbloodblood.

These new sensations. His fangs coming down from his teeth. The teeth themselves lengthening and sharpening. His grip on the bedpost strengthening and almost breaking the wood in his hand.

'_Blood.' _he thought. _'I want blood.'_

He bared his fangs and stepped out of his bed. The carpet was soft on his bare feet, the edge of his nightgown glided slightly along the floor.

'_Blood. I want blood.'_

He took a shaking step forward. Then another. Then another.

He stepped into the hallway. Scents filled his nose. The unmistakable scents that was Prussia and Austria. Other vampires like him. The scent of one that was human and not human. Hungary.

"Ludwig? Are you okay?" Prussia called up the stairs. He had evidently heard Ludwig come out of bed and into the hallway.

Ignoring his brother Ludwig continued forward.

'_Blood. I want blood.'_

He saw his brother from the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to him.

"West? Are you okay?" Prussia asked cautiously coming forward.

Ludwig felt his eyes darken before he turned and ran.

He ran as if his entire body had just been waiting for this moment to run to its full strength. He ran as fast as the wind in a storm blew across the lands. Dimly he could hear his brother screaming behind him, telling him to come back.

He ignored his brother and continued forward.

'_Blood. I want blood.'_

He could smell it. A small group of humans. Ahead simply a few more feet.

He continued forward.

* * *

Germany sighed heavily as he read over his paperwork. He laid the papers down and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Italy leaned into the room wearing an apron and holding a tomato sauce covered spoon in his hand.

"Germany. Dinner is ready." he said.

Germany smiled as he stood up. "Alright, thank you Italy."

Italy nodded before going back to the kitchen untying the apron as he went.

Germany smiled before following the other man into the kitchen where he was setting the plates. Germany walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for him and a bottle of wine for Italy.

Italy placed the plates filled with pasta on the table and took Germanys hand in his as they sat down.

"I'm really happy Germany." Italy said suddenly after a few minutes had passed.

Germany looked up from his plate. "Why?"

Italy smiled lightly. "Well for being your friend. That you have dinner with me. It just makes me really happy."

Germany smiled back at him. "I'm glad."

"Are you happy Germany?"

"…yes I am. Very."

* * *

Italy and Germany had been friends for years. Ever since their alliance back during World War II. Neither one of them had wished to end their friendship as others had done once the war they had been in had been over.

Little has changed between them. Italy still depended on Germany for many things. Germany would help him to the best of his abilities. Italy would spend most of his time at Germany's house either cooking for the other man or simply being with the other.

Germany would allow him into his house and into his bed nearly every night.

And slowly into his heart.

It was Italy who would hold him and whisper words of encouragement into Germany's ear when he had been awoken from nightmares of his past. It was Germany who would hold Italy close whenever Switzerland would shoot at him or when there was a thunderstorm raging outside.

Even though neither one of them had told the other of their feelings. They kept their feelings a secret in fear of rejection from the other and choosing to keep quiet and enjoy their friendship.

Italy practically knew every little thing about Germany. Every little thing. From his schedule to the way he enjoyed cleaning his house the most.

Except for one thing.

The secret that Prussia and Austria had practically enforced into him that he not tell a single soul.

That the Germanics were vampires.

Between Prussia, Austria, and Germany the only one who knew about them being vampires was Hungary who would give her blood to Prussia and Austria to sustain them. She offered to also give to Germany but he refused and chose the other way to obtain blood.

* * *

Liechtenstein stumbled through the alleyway. She leaned against the wall of the building wearily before sliding down it.

She gazed up at the sobbing night sky, the rain going through her clothes and soaking her body.

This was the end for her. This is where she fell. Her country, people, and economy have all suffered enough and it seemed that it was time for her to answer the call of death.

She almost gave a whimper. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She hadn't been a country that long either.

She closed her eyes.

"H-hey. Are you okay?" A voice asked her hesitantly.

She opened her eyes once more. A man stood in front of her staring down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

He didn't seem to wait for an answer. He immediately offered his hand to her.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house." he said.

The next thing that Liechtenstein knew was warmth. She was surrounded by it.

There was a cool cloth on her forehead. The wet drops were like heaven on her burning skin.

A hand came to her forehead and pulled the cloth away. When she opened her eyes and looked to the right she saw a man sitting on the bed besides her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

Liechtenstein nodded as she sat up. She placed her hand on the headboard and steadied herself.

"You are Liechtenstein correct?" he asked.

She nodded. Her eyes paused on the flag sewn onto his sleeve. "And you are Switzerland right?"

He nodded. He placed the cloth in a bowl filled with water on the table next to the bed before placing it gently on her forehead again and pushed her downward to the bed.

"You're really sick." he said. "Sleep. I'll take care of you."

Before Liechtenstein could even nod she passed out on the bed once more.

When she woke up again she was thirsty. Incredibly thirsty. She massaged her throat as she sat up. She licked her lips and swallowed whatever she was able to.

When was the last time that she had drank blood she wondered. Months ago if not more. Even though she didn't need as much blood other vampires she still needed it to survive.

Switzerland walked in then. "Your awake." he said. "How are you feeling?"

Liechtenstein tried to smile. "I am much better, thank you so much."

Switzerland blushed lightly. "Don't thank me, it's nothing."

Liechtenstein stared at the blush on his cheeks. She swallowed again as her body started to shake.

Switzerland noticed her body start to shake and reached forward to place one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he demanded. "You might have a fever or something. Please lay down."

Liechtenstein took his hand in hers. She could feel the skin and the bone. She could feel the blood running through the veins. She could almost feel its coolness running down her throat.

"Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked.

Before she could even think of stopping herself Liechtenstein pulled him down to her until he fell into the bed.

"What are you doing?" he almost demanded.

Without responding Liechtenstein brought her mouth to his neck and allowed her fangs to lower. She licked at the salty skin for a moment before allowing herself to bite into it.

Blood filled her mouth. His blood had a metallic taste to it, almost like the scent of gunpowder. She continued to drink from him almost eagerly.

Switzerland started to move. She kept her grip on him loose so that when he pushed her away she wouldn't accidently hurt him.

His arms went around her though to her surprise. One arm around her waist and the other at her head. He pressed her closer to his neck so she could drink easier.

Finally she sighed lightly as she loosened her grip on his clothes and extracted her fangs from his neck. Switzerland pulled his arms away her from. One of his hands went to his neck.

"Did you have enough?" he asked.

Not looking up at him she nodded. She brought her hand to her lips and wiped any stray drops left.

"Good." he said.

"You don't seem that surprised." she said quietly.

Switzerland shook his head. "I'm not. I know Austria and Prussia enough to know about this."

Liechtenstein started to slide off the bed only to be stopped by Switzerland pushing her back.

"Your still sick." he protested.

"I'll be fine." she said not looking at him.

Switzerland pushed at her gently until she was laid on the bed completely and then he covered her with the blanket.

"You can stay here." he said. "I told you that I'll take care of you. That includes giving you blood."

"I can't ask you to do that." she said.

Switzerland shook his head as he pulled the blanket over her. "You don't have to ask, I want to."

* * *

"Look. Sweden just isn't feeling well alright?" Denmark said. "Now leave him alone."

Finland stood up wringing his hands nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Big guy just needs his rest." Denmark said. He then all but pushed the three into the hallway. "Go! Go, go, go, go!"

Throwing one more concerned look at the closed door Finland followed Iceland and Norway into the living room.

Denmark kept the smile on his face until the door closed behind them, and then he allowed it to slide off.

He glanced behind him and threw a dirty look towards the door before entering the room.

A feverish Sweden lay on the bed breathing heavily. He had ripped off the cool cloth that Denmark had placed and thrown it into a corner.

Denmark crossed his arms. "I can't believe you drove yourself to collapsing at a Nordic get together."

Sweden threw a dirty look at Denmark but didn't say anything.

Denmark sighed as he took off his shirt. "Have enough strength to do it yourself or should I cut a vein."

In response Sweden sat up and extended his fangs.

Denmark took his place next to Sweden and leaned forward. His head was tilted back slightly.

He felt the familiar slight sting of pain as the pointed tips pierced his skin. He closed his eyes as he felt his blood pour down Sweden's throat.

"I just don't understand." he said, his eyes still closed. "You live with Finland, call him your wife. Pretty sure you have sex with him. Yet you won't tell him that you're a vampire. I'm pretty sure that he'll willingly give you his blood. An unlimited supply of-"

Sweden bit harder on Denmark's neck causing him to jerk slightly and hiss in pain.

"What the hell is that for?" Denmark hissed.

Sweden didn't answer until he completely retracted from Denmark's neck and his fangs disappeared.

"Don't." he growled. "Talk about Tino like that."

* * *

Germany breathed heavily as he continued to watched Italy bounce around talking about one thing or the other.

He swallowed the sudden dryness in his throat and he sipped from the mug of coffee in an attempt to quench the thirst.

His eyes followed the shape and curve of Italy's throat. The blue vein that had appeared against the pale skin. He could hear the pounding heart spread and guide the blood through the veins and the body.

He grabbed his mug and quickly drained it before leaving the room.

For the first time in years he was starting to lose control.

**Hope this makes up for the amount of time I didn't update. **

**Also to the guys that wanted Prussia to dance with a corpse, sorry but I have no idea where I would have been able to put that so…I might not be able to do that no matter how much that sounds like something he would do.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally decided to update this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany desperately opened his desk drawer. When it proved to be empty he quickly opened another and another.

They were all empty.

He cursed himself. He had been so blind and so stupid that he had allowed himself to run out of blood supply.

And he needed it quickly. It had been too long since he had last drunk blood.

He ran his fingers through his hair. His hands were shaking.

He took deep breaths. The familiar sense of the thirst was creeping into his throat. His felt his eyes start to darken.

He covered his eyes with his hands and willed himself to calm down.

If he couldn't wait until tomorrow, and it seems as if he couldn't, then there was always the option of going into the forest and hunting an animal.

It wouldn't satisfy him for long but it would be enough for him to control himself.

"Germany? Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Germany closed his eyes and silently pleaded for the other man to leave him be.

"Germany? Are you alright?" Italy asked again. The heavens ignored his pleas and Italy entered the room. When he saw Germany holding his face in his hands he immediately walked to his side. He placed one hand on Germanys back gently and tenderly. "What's wrong?"

Germany shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You look so pale." Italy said. Germany almost groaned out loud. Of all times for Italy to be paying attention. "Are you sick?"

Germany shook his head and quickly stepped out of the other man's arm length. "I'm fine."

Italy reached towards him. "You don't look it."

"Don't worry about me." Germany said. When Italy walked in front of him he placed his hands on Germanys face.

"If you're sick I'll take care of you." he said.

Germany nodded his gaze fixed on the vein that was pulsing in his neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips.

Germany pushed Italy away slightly without trying to hurt him. "I'm fine Italy. I just need to go and do something."

Without waiting another moment Germany ran out of the house and into the forest that his house was in front of.

* * *

Germany sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the house once more. The thirst was gone for the time being and hopefully until morning. Italy looked up at him from his place on the couch. He jumped up when Germany entered.

"Are you alright? You ran out of here completely." Italy said pulling Germany into a hug.

Germany placed his arms around Italy. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Are you feeling better?" Italy asked.

Germany nodded. "I just needed to go for a run."

Italy nodded slowly and hugged him again. "Just tell me next time so I don't worry so much."

Germany smiled and nodded. "Alright."

When they pulled apart Italy took his hand and led him towards the kitchen where he had cooked dinner.

On the way there Germanys eyes drifted to the side of Italy's neck once more. Where the vein pulsed steadily under the skin making the skin around it move up and down.

Germany felt the blood he had drank from the animals dissolve in his stomach and the edges of his eyes turn slightly red in thirst.

* * *

He was right in front of him. Taunting him. Tempting him.

Enough was enough.

Italy had his back to him and was talking about some random thing. It wasn't really important, they were about to go to bed anyway.

Germany stalked hungrily towards an unaware Italy.

He grabbed him and pressed his back into his own chest. One arm went around his waist and pressed him to his own waist and the other went across his chest and arm to hold him in place.

Italy wiggled slightly and giggled. "Germany!"

Germany leaned down and pressed his lips against Italy's neck. He nibbled on the skin lightly and licked the small marks he made.

Italy shivered and moaned quietly.

Germany's tongue flickered over the heated skin slightly. He finally allowed his fangs to come from his teeth. He pressed them against Italy's skin.

Italy froze when he felt the fangs. "Germany?"

The fangs penetrated his skin.

"Ah! Ah! Ger-Germany!" Italy cried.

In response Germany held him tighter to his own body.

"Ger-Germany. Please. Stop." Italy whimpered. "Ludwig. Please."

At the sound of his human name Germany's eyes widened. He pulled his fangs out of Italy's neck and pushed him away before covering his mouth with his hand.

Italy pressed his hand to the holes at his neck and whirled towards Germany, his eyes wide with an emotion Germany couldn't recognize. "Germany?"

Germany moaned into his hand and closed his eyes. "Italy. Italy I…I'm so, so sorry."

"Germany." Italy whispered his hand still at his neck. The blood started to run through his fingers. Germany forced himself to ignore the blood. "Germany. What are you?"

Germany opened his eyes. "Vampire. I'm a vampire Italy."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!  
**

**Another update so fast! Unfortunately this is all I have saved up and already typed so the next chapter might take a bit longer.**

**Here you learn a bit more on vampires.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

If Germany hadn't been both a nation and a vampire, the both of them giving him immortality, he was sure that he would have died of embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Italy." he said.

Italy didn't say anything as he continued to look at the bite marks in the mirror almost curiously.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Italy finally said. He prodded the marks once more before turning from the mirror and giggling slightly. "They look like love bites if anything really."

If possible Germany reddened even more.

Italy came back on the bed and sat opposite Germany. He crossed his legs and stared at him silently with his head tilted to the side.

"What?" Germany asked.

Italy didn't answer as he came forward slightly in between Germanys legs and their faces were a few inches apart. Italy reached out and with a single finger touched Germany's teeth.

Sighing Germany obediently extended his fangs.

A look of wonder appeared on Italy's face. The pad of his finger pressed against the sharp end.

He smiled. "Almost like a kitty cat but sharper."

At that Germany both smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I have been compared to many animals but I think this is a first time a cat was used."

Both of Italy's hands came up to his face. His thumbs pressed against Germany's cheekbones gently as they brushed back.

Germany closed his eyes and relished the feel of Italy's hands. His heart started to fall into a more natural rhythm while it pulsed and thrummed with pleasure.

"You…you have questions?" he whispered slightly, not entirely wishing for this moment to end.

Italy nodded. He retracted his hands regretfully however he pushed his body into Germany's chest. Germany's arms automatically came around him and pressed him close.

"How long?" Italy asked.

"Practically my entire life." he said. "Up until I looked seven or eight I was like a normal human being, or nation. Whichever."

"Sunlight? Crosses? Garlic?"

"You've seen me in sunlight. I wear a cross and go to church. And I have eaten your garlic bread."

"Then what's true?"

"Nothing basically." He said. "We can't change into animals. We do have some powers bit we can only use them in our true form."

"True form?" Italy asked looking up at him.

Germany hesitated for a moment before saying "Every vampire has a true form. The body is still human but there are characteristics that are obviously not human. All the power and strength you have increases ten-fold."

"Is it scary?"

"What part?"

"Everything."

Germany thought for a moment. "The power itself is almost frightening in both its amount and what it is we can do." he finally said. "The transformation itself is not painful. But the way I look is somewhat frightening."

"Why?"

Germany smiled. "The first time I transformed it was painful, it always is the first time. Prussia was gone somewhere and I was really far away from our home. I was in a field actually enjoying my time alone when it happened."

Italy was quietly listening with clear eyes.

"My body twisted and convulsed. It felt like I was on fire the way my entire body was burning. I don't know if I screamed or not and even if I did there was no one around to hear me."

"I can feel my entire body lengthening and shortening, twisting and pulling. And all of a sudden it stopped just as it had started."

"I knew I was different then. I could feel it as I lay on my back breathing heavily and staring at the sky. I turned my head to the side and I saw a river. I stumbled towards and splashed the cold water on my face. And when the ripples stopped and I could see into the water."

"I couldn't recognize myself." he whispered. "It was still me but at the same time it wasn't. I knew that I would change but I didn't know how much. Prussia had never told me so I didn't know what to expect."

"What did you do?" Italy asked.

"What else could I have done? I started to scream. I would stop. Prussia had come home just a few minutes and he heard me and started to run towards me. I heard him running and I was able to smell his scent and it calmed me. It did ever since I was a child. The knowledge that he was coming to me calmed me so much that I actually turned back to normal."

Italy giggled slightly. "Brotherly love at its best."

Germany smiled.

"Did you ever…" Italy bit his lip not finishing the question.

Germany looked at him. "Did I ever what?"

Italy looked down at the bed. "Did you ever…lose control?"

"With drinking blood?"

Italy shook his head. "With…bloodlust."

Germany froze for a moment before he looked away and whispered "Once."

Italy looked up at him. "When?"

Germany sighed and looked out the window. "When I was young and still getting in control. In the beginning I was disgusted with what I was. So much that for months I refused to drink blood to the point where I was dying. Austria had to hold me down so Prussia could transfer the blood mouth to mouth. Hungary also gave me blood a little bit later."

"Then?"

Germany rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. "But it wasn't enough. I had been starving for months and those few ounces of blood wasn't enough. All it did was wake up my vampire side."

"What happened then?"

"I lost control. All I knew was the dryness in my throat and what would satisfy it. It was all I wanted. I could smell it some miles away and I started to run towards it."

"And then?"

"Then I don't remember. I remember the smell of blood. The taste and feel of it sliding down my throat. The clothes being drenched in it. The next conscious thing I knew was Prussia holding me. The both of us covered in blood and corpses everywhere."

Germany didn't look up at Italy and started slightly when he felt Italy embrace him.

"How are you not afraid of me?" Germany whispered holding him back tightly.

"Because I know you." Italy said. "I know you that it wasn't really you. And I know that you don't enjoy hurting people in any way."

"What else do you want to know?" Germany asked.

"How did you get the blood you need?" Italy asked.

"There are various ways." Germany said. "Some attack or simply bite random humans, I don't do that. Some go to either hospitals or blood banks and make a withdrawal."

"Is that what you do?" asked a bemused Italy.

Germany shook his head. "Prussia and Austria taught me a different way."

"How?"

Germany smiled grimly. "We go to morgues and bleed the corpses."

They were able to hear the crickets outside in the night.

"What?" Italy finally said.

"I'll give you the reasons Prussia gave me." Germany said. "They are dead. They don't need their blood anymore. We are vampires. We need their blood."

"The dead?"

Germany nodded. "During war it was the easiest. We can tell who was living and who was dead. The living we alert others and get them to safety and the dead we…" he trailed off. "I think you see where I am going here."

Italy nodded.

Silence fell.

Germany stood and said "I will understand if you do not wish to sleep in the same bed as me anymore."

Italy giggled. "Germany! I've been sleeping in the same bed as you for years now and you haven't done anything. I trust you."

Germany gave a shaky smile. "That may be, however I don't think I can trust myself tonight."

Italy studied him. "You need blood?"

Germany hesitantly nodded. "I have unfortunately ran out and earlier today when I had gone out it was to the forest to…well to put it simply drink the blood of animals."

"Is that good? Animal blood?" Italy asked.

"Not as good as human. In supplement. Taste is completely different."

"How different?"

He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Italy of all people. "Very. Compared to human animal is very disgusting."

Italy bit his lip in thought. "You said that Hungary gave you blood when you were younger right?"

Germany nodded. "Yes she did. She continues to give blood to both Prussia and Austria."

"So our nation blood works too right?" Italy asked.

Germany nodded and then caught on to what Italy had wanted. "No."

Italy smiled slightly. "No what?"

"I am not taking blood from you." Germany said.

Italy giggled. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it half an hour ago."

"I have now come to my senses." Germany said turning. "I will bid you a good night Ita…" he trailed off the scent of blood filling his nose.

Twirling towards Italy his eyes widened. In one of his hands was Germany's pocketknife that he kept next to the side of his bed and Italy had cut his hand.

He glanced up at the frozen Germany and waved his hand. "Hurry before it heals."

Germany covered his nose and mouth and shook his head.

Italy frowned slightly. "Don't make me cut my wrist or neck."

"Italy…you are my best friend." Germany said. "There is no way that I will drink from you."

Italy sighed as he brought the knife to the side of his neck and started to press down.

Moving fast Germany came forward and grabbed the knife away from Italy. Before he could realize it Italy had grabbed his shirt and pulled him downwards towards the small cut he had been able to make on his neck.

"Drink." he ordered. Germany paused; he had never heard that voice filled with authority from Italy. He placed his hands hesitantly on the other's shoulders and pressed his mouth against his neck.

His fangs easily came and he pressed them into the soft skin of Italy's neck. Italy murmured a little under his breath. Germany couldn't make out the words however it seemed to be encouraging.

And he drank the blood Italy offered to him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I want to know a bit more about that…true form of yours." Italy said lying on his stomach and leaning on his elbows with his face in his hands.

"Ask away." Germany said. He placed a pillow against the headboard and leaned against it.

"Well…describe it."

Germany tilted his head upwards slightly as he stared at the ceiling. "It's hard to explain, I've only gotten to that form I believe twice in my life."

"The first time was the first transformation." Italy said. "What was the second time?"

"The second time." Germany said his eyes clouding over as he remembered. "I was a teenager I believe and Prussia had been in some sort of trouble. He was trying to protect me however in doing so he had been knocked unconscious. When I realized that he was out and we were going to get hurt I basically lost control. I transformed back before he regained consciousness."

Italy smiled and leaned forward slightly. "What do you look like when you transform?"

Germany smiled sadly at him. "Like a monster."

Italy blinked. "A…monster?"

Germany nodded. "Nothing like myself and more of a monster than a human. I don't like to transform into that."

"You said you have power when you transformed." Italy said recognizing the need to change the topic. "Like what for example?"

Germany thought for a moment. "I suppose I am faster and stronger than I already am. More agility. I am sure there is more however I never desired to know any more than I already do."

"Prussia is a vampire too right?" Germany nodded. "Austria?"

Germany nodded again.

"Who else?"

"Liechtenstein and I believe Sweden." Germany answered.

"That's so little." Italy murmured.

Germany shrugged. "That is just how it is."

"What does my blood taste like?" Italy whispered.

Germany started slightly at stared at Italy in shock. "What?"

Italy leaned closer to Germany. "What does my blood taste like?"

Germany turned his head. "I don't want to talk about this subject."

Italy sat up and with his hands turned Germanys head to him once more. "I want to know, what does my blood taste like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Germany asked.

Italy shrugged. "I guess I want to know that you enjoy it."

"It's blood. I need to survive. Taste doesn't really matter to me." Germany said.

Italy attempted to glare at Germany with his hands on his hips. In Germany's opinion he looked cute than intimidating however he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Well I still care." Italy said. "Does blood all taste the same?"

Germany shook his head. "Different person, different tastes. Some better than others."

"And mine?" Italy probed.

Germany sighed before he said "Yours…if anything…tastes like that sauce you enjoy putting on your pasta."

"Marinara?" Italy asked.

Germany shrugged.

Italy looked thoughtful for a moment before giggling. "My blood tastes like pasta sauce." he said. In Germany's opinion he was taking this a bit too lightly.

"Is that all it tastes like?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed. "I…I can't really explain it. If you can imagine it tastes like fresh air and open fields. At least that's what it reminds me of." he mumbled a blush clear on his cheeks. "It reminds me of being outside and…and feeling safe."

Italy smiled before he tightly hugged Germany.

"I'm glad." Italy said softly.

* * *

Finland waved goodbye to Denmark, Norway, and Iceland who was carrying Sealand on his shoulders. He waited until they were out of sight before closing the door and leaning on it.

Sweden had collapsed, that much was cause for some concern.

And they were partners; Finland would always worry and care about Sweden.

However with what he had saw.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind flashed back. After Denmark had basically pushed all of them out of the room he had gone around the house to the other door and peeked on the two of them.

Denmark and Sweden had been kissing. Sweden had actually been in the middle of kissing Denmark's neck when he had seen it.

Finland brought a hand to his own neck. Sweden always loved to kiss the neck and leave the occasional mark; it showed that the other was taken.

He felt his hand tremble slightly and his eyes start to water.

He brought a hand to his eyes and wiped away anything that might have fallen before looking up and starting towards Sweden's room.

There was a rational reason for this, Finland knew that much. He would get it and once he got it he would leave Sweden.

And he didn't care if Sweden had been the one to buy Sealand from eBay and bring him to their home. Finland was going to take him with him and take care of him.

He entered Sweden's room without knocking. The other man was standing in front of his closet and was pulling on a shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw Finland.

"Hey." he said. "Where did the others go?"

"Back home. You're looking better." Finland said crossing the room and sitting on the bed. "I sent Sealand to be with Iceland for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk with you." the tone of voice that Finland was using caused Sweden to pause slightly in buttoning his shirt and he turned towards Finland.

"Is something wrong?" Sweden asked.

Finland glanced to the side. "Sweden…what are your feelings towards Denmark?"

Sweden shrugged. "I used to hate him, nothing really anymore. Why?"

Finland sighed before he said "Sweden. I was really worried about you when you collapsed."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I was so worried." Finland continued as if Sweden didn't say anything. "That when Denmark pushed all of us out I went around to the other door. I wanted to check on you and see how you were. Imagine my surprise when I see your lips on Denmark's neck. A part of his neck that he was hiding very carefully when he left your room."

"Fin." Sweden said quietly.

"I mean I never really thought that you were the type to cheat on someone." Finland continued. His eyes connected with Sweden's. "Come clean. Come clean here and now or so help me I will shoot you dead and take Sealand with me."

"Fin." Sweden said quietly once more. "I'm a vampire."

Finland allowed a moment to pass before he stood and started for the door. "I thought you were more of a man to come clean instead of making juvenile excuses like that."

"Finland." Sweden said crossing the room and taking his arm. "It's the truth."

Finland whirled around and started to say "There are no such things as…" he trailed off as he watched a part of Sweden's teeth lower.

"I am a vampire Fin." Sweden said quietly. "Denmark is the only one who has ever known and he was always giving me the blood that I needed. I collapsed because I haven't drunk any in a long time and when you walked in I was drinking his blood."

Finland allowed Sweden to pull their bodies closer until they were pressed against one another.

"I would never cheat on you Fin." Sweden whispered. "Never."

Finland was quiet for a moment before he said "Years of knowing one another. Years of living in the same house. Years of being married. We even have a son. And you never tell me something like this!" he exclaimed with a punch to the arm.

Finland growled slightly as he looked up at Sweden. "You need blood right?"

Sweden nodded.

"Well from now on you're getting it from me." Finland said. "I don't trust Denmark's blood, I am sure there is too much alcohol in there to be healthy."

"There is." Sweden murmured.

Finland gave another growl before he embraced Sweden. "No more lies, got it?"

He could feel Sweden's smile as Sweden placed his arms around Finland and said "Got it."

* * *

Prussia wordlessly entered Germany's office with Austria by his side and dropped the newspaper in his hand on the desk.

Germany glanced at his brothers in amusement before picking up the paper lightly.

"You two finally learned to get along?" Germany asked dryly.

"Read the paper if you will." Austria said.

Germany glanced at the paper and skimmed the article it had been folded to.

"Four bodies have been found dead." Germany read out loud. "All…all bodies have been drained of blood and pinpoints markings have been found on their necks."

Prussia slid pictures of the victims onto the desk as well. "Swiped this from the police station."

Germany stared at each picture carefully, his eyes locating the exact markings and their shape and depth.

"You think a vampire did this?" Germany asked. "I didn't know that there were that many of us left."

"There isn't." Austria said. "And once these are taken in there will be even less."

"And unfortunately it's most likely going to have to be us to be the ones that kill them." Prussia said jumping onto the desk and sitting on it.

"For once I have to agree with our brother." Austria said. "As nations and vampires we cannot allow rouge vampires do as they please. We will have to find them and get rid of them."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Prussia knew that he should more on the lookout with all the humans dying in a very vampiric way and that he should be going with West and Aristocrat around the city in trying to find the culprits responsible for them.

However after a week and a half of doing that it got boring very quickly and he had the need to get out and run.

With time progressing the way it was the areas where they could run and hunt was getting smaller and more populated by humans. Meaning they had to be more careful and everything that Prussia hated.

However thankfully there were still some places, deep in a forest or high up a mountain, that was far away enough from humans that he didn't have to worry about anything really.

He loved running as fast as he was able to. He loved the feeling of the muscles in his legs pumping and protesting. The wind that blew through his hair and made his eyes water. Giving into his senses and finally becoming the true predator that he was.

His red eyes glowed in the moonlight with his fangs long and curved over his bottom lip. His eyesight, hearing, taste senses all enhanced and nearly humming with energy.

His nails dug into the mountain as he pulled himself up. He could tell the air was thinning and for some humans they might have needed to take some sort of action against it.

Not for him however. He jumped to the side and landed on a ledge gracefully before he jumped up and dug into the earth as well.

He turned so that his back was against the mountain and he was looking over the valley. He took a deep breath, enjoying the sting it caused on his lungs, and as he breathed out he felt the change take form.

His hair grew longer until it reached his waist. He could feel his fangs and nails grow as his body became sharper. His lips curled into a snarl he came alive.

Growling he climbed the mountain, nails digging into the rough earth as easy as if it was made of sand. His body practically flew on the land. Choosing to go to the side he twisted his body so that it bended to his will.

Scents filled him. The scent of fresh air and cleanliness. Animals living in certain caves that was etched into the skin of the mountain.

He stopped however when he felt a different scent, one that caused saliva to pool under his tongue and his stomach to rumble in sudden hunger.

Humans. Humans that were evidently camping here. Miles away from civilization and from help.

Miles away from anywhere where anyone would be able to hear them scream. Only the whispers on the wind.

The Prussia, the somewhat rational, part of him refused to breathe in the scent and encouraged himself to transform back.

The Gilbert, the vampire, part of him however drank in the scents greedily and forced himself to remain transformed and a danger to the humans. It encouraged him to hunt as they had done ages ago when the world had been young and it was easy to hide the victims.

Gilbert grinned, his now black eyes shining in eagerness, as he ran towards his new victims.

Hiding behind the rocks he gave a glance at the humans. A man and a woman setting up a camp for the night.

His grin widened as he crouched down low to the ground. He started to stalk towards the humans.

He froze suddenly when he felt a new scent enter him. A familiar scent that he couldn't position. However he could tell is was another vampire.

He growled under his breath, he had no desire to share his meal; he hurriedly jumped to his feet and leaped at the humans.

Only for a new body, the one that had the new scent ran into him effectively pushing him away from the humans who had their backs to them.

Gilbert growled as he jumped back to his feet and crouched, his lips were curled back into a snarl and he made sure that his pupils were silted.

The vampire in front of him, the scent was so familiar, answered with a snarl of his own as he crouched as well. They circled around one another before leaping at each other.

The enemy was bigger and stronger however Gilbert had a small advantage. In his true form he had the ability to use his magic while this vampire was still in his human form.

Gilbert raked his claws along the stomach of the enemy making a deep enough wound for some blood to fall onto his nails. Grinning he pulled his arm back and with his eyes glowing created spears of blood to grow on his own nails.

He used the new spears to attack the man once more. The man was fast however Gilbert was able to puncture his arm. He snapped the spears out through his arm and leaped towards his throat, his fangs closed on the front of the enemy's throat.

The man gave a grunt of pain as his own hand came up and wrapped around Gilberts neck and threw him off. Gilbert however refused to let go and was thrown away with skin, tissue, and blood filling his mouth which he spat onto the ground.

Gilbert gave a roar as he leaped at the man once more. This time he was successful. He was able to bring the man to the ground with his body pinning the others down.

Gilbert gave a snarl of success before he begun to drink his fangs towards the mans throat once more.

Gilbert managed to see a glimpse of blue eyes before they momentarily darkened to red and narrowed. The blood that had been flowing from the wounded arm that Gilbert had managed to make flew forward suddenly through Gilberts stomach and arms.

He gave a slight gasp as he was thrown back and onto the ground. He started slightly as he felt himself calm down from the transformation and took a deep breath as he felt himself return to normal.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, his voice familiar.

Prussia glanced at the man and was only slightly surprised to see Germany sitting next to him.

"Hey." Prussia said softly his eyes going to Germanys arm and throat. "I hurt you."

Germany waved his sentence away. "It's healing."

That was true. Due to their status' as both nations and vampires Germanys wounds healed faster and left no scar behind.

Germany reached over and pulled out the frozen blood he had thrown at Prussia out of his brother's body. "Did I hurt you too badly?"

Prussia shook his head as he slowly sat up and allowed his body to take its natural healing way. "I kinda deserved it for almost attacking the humans over there. Aristocrat with you?"

"No, after it was obvious you weren't going to turn up we separated to look over the city ourselves." Germany said. "He went home when we were done."

"Find anything this time?"

"Nothing."

Prussia gave a snort as he stood and stretched his arms. "Didn't think so, that's why I didn't go."

Germany rolled his eyes. "You just didn't want to be with our elder brother."

"That too."

The brothers fell into silence as their bodies healed. Soon they started down the mountain together.

"Hey." Prussia suddenly said looking at his brother.

Germany raised an eyebrow at the elder. "What?"

"Back there, when I was attacking you." Prussia said. "I saw your eyes go red."

Germany nodded slowly. "Yes, you most likely did."

"Why were they red?" he asked.

Germany rolled his eyes. "I had to use my own power to throw you off brother, I had to transform slightly to get to that power."

"So your eyes turn red when you transform?" Prussia persisted in asking.

Germany nodded. "That's one of the things, yes."

Prussia grinned suddenly. "Couldn't help but take after your older brother huh?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Brother, you know that we have no control over what our forms are."

"Details, details!" Prussia said waving his hand. "I know that you want to be just like your awesome brother."

Germany bit back his growl as he concentrated on climbing down the mountain.

Prussia reached out and took Germany by the shoulder and turned him.

"Do it again." Prussia demanded.

"Do what again?" Germany asked.

Prussia grasped Germany by both of his shoulders. "Transform. I want to see the real you."

Germany sighed as he easily shoved his brothers hands off of his shoulders. "Brother, I never like to nor will I ever transform into that…animal."

"I want to see your eyes." Prussia persisted. "I like seeing your eyes as red as mine. Please?" he pleaded with the most dog eyed look he could muster.

Germany rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly when he looked at his brother his eyes were red as blood, his pupils were silted, and his fangs had extended slightly. A blink of the eyes however and it vanished as fast as if had came.

"Enough?" Germany asked.

Prussia was grinning. "For now. One day I will see the real you West."

"Mm." Germany sounded as they continued to walk down. Prussia was a few steps behind Germany.

He glanced at his shaking hand before he curled it into a fist. In a single look, no one had ever managed to put fear into him from a single look save for his father Germania.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany glanced at Prussia and Austria and mentally laughed. The way they were dressed, where and how they were, and how they were acting, it was all out of a movie.

Austria was even wearing a cape.

"I am hoping that this night you shall act like a mature adult and one who is on a mission to protect the ones that he somewhat cares for?" Austria asked, pushing his glasses up towards his face once more.

Prussia snorted. "Don't count on it specks. I'm here only for the shits and giggles."

Germany bit his lip in an effort to keep the laughter in, after hearing the two bicker nonstop for the past few weeks the laughter was starting to build up in him.

Looks like there was more of Prussias personality in him than one thought.

A new scent hit his nose suddenly. It held the familiar scent of vampires however the unfamiliar person.

"They're here." Germany hissed. Immediately Prussia and Austria fell silent from their fighting and crouched low to the ground with Germany.

"Remember." Austria said. "We need to apprehend them, killing them is not out of the question either."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "We're nations and vampires, I think we can handle these weak little vampires."

* * *

"I can't believe that we got our asses kicked by those weak little vampires." Prussia fumed as Germany was cleaning out the wound on his cheek. "I mean I can understand Austria, he's a pussy ass wimp, but us?"

"In case you have forgotten in the period of ten minutes I am right here." Austria said, as he unrolled a measure of tape.

"Tell someone who-West that stings!-actually gives a rats ass." Prussia said.

"I have to agree with Prussia here Austria." Germany said. "It is somewhat a wound to the pride when vampires and nations are beaten by simple vampires."

"I am not saying that it is not a wound to the pride." Austria sniffed. "However it was mere luck on their part."

"Yeah luck on their part." Prussia said. "Every eighty punches on me was a lucky one. Every ninety punch on you was a lucky one. And how many punches landed on you West until you collapsed?"

"I lost count around one hundred and twenty however they were also using magic."

Prussia groaned as he stood. "My pride is wounded. Beer is needed to bring it back to health. Lots of beer."

* * *

Italy was glaring, actually it looked more cute than intimidating or angry however it was an attempt on his part.

"Why are you hurt?" he asked.

Germany smiled at him. "My brother and I were sparing as vampires, things out a bit out of control."

Italy squinted his eyes as he crawled closer to Germany who was sitting on the bed and pulled at the bandages that Prussia had placed, for all it looked it simply seemed that he had placed a cloth there and then placed tape over it to keep it in place. Italy peeled it back to look at the wounds on Germany.

"You don't need to worry, they are healing." Germany assured him.

True to his word the wounds were slowly healing in front of their eyes. Italy looked far from assured however.

"They aren't healing like their supposed to." he said. "Fast and gone. What kind of wounds are these?"

"Venom filled ones." Germany answered. "They don't heal like normal wounds for us. Takes a bit more time."

"Would you heal faster if you drank blood?" Italy asked.

Without thinking Germany nodded his head. Upon realizing his mistake he quickly shook his head. "No."

"Liar." Italy said as he climbed closer to Germany. "Now drink."

"There is no need to. They will heal by the morning." Germany protested.

"I told you, I am going to offer you blood whenever you need it and you need it right now." Italy said with uncharacterized sternness. "Now either drink from my neck or I will have to cut a vein again."

* * *

Hungary was breathing heavily as the lightheadedness descended on her. Her heart was beating quickly and a hot desire was rising in her. Every time, every single time, either Prussia or Austria would drink from her a strange sense of desire rose in her.

And when Prussia and Austria were doing it at the same time the sensations were doubled.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to not look at either Prussia or Austria who were biting into her arms.

She gave an almost sigh of relief as they finally pulled their fangs from her and she leaned against the couch they were sitting on.

"Are you alright?" Austria asked kindly as he brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Prussia had left the room and returned with a glass of orange juice which Hungary accepted gratefully.

"Thanks." she said to the both of them.

She didn't notice however the glare that Austria and Prussia were glaring at one another as she sipped from the glass.

* * *

"Where the hell are they running?" Prussia snarled. Neither Germany nor Austria answered as they leaped from the building and continued to follow the men.

"They are most definitely running out of the country." Austria panted. He was not used to the strenuous activity.

Germany allowed his eyesight to extend farther. One of the vampires sniffed the air and gestured with his head towards a direction Germany knew quite well.

"Italy." he suddenly said, stricken. "They know Italy and I are close. They're going to him."

* * *

Italy started slightly when a group of men had landed in front of him and his brother. He gripped his brothers arm who in turn narrowed his eyes and demanded "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

When the men smiled the brothers were able to see their fangs glistening in the moonlight and streetlamps.

"Vampires." Italy said quietly.

"What?" his brother asked. "There's no such thing."

Prussia appeared then along with Germany and Austria.

"Get the hell out of here you two!" he yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Romano screeched. Italy clutched to his brother tightly.

The vampire looked to where Italy was standing and smiled suddenly.

"No!" Germany snarled however he was too slow. In front of his horrified eyes the vampire had managed to attack Italy. A long cut stemming from his chest down to his stomach appeared causing blood to rush out.

Italy made a choking noise before he fell to his knees to the ground, his hands pressing against the sudden wound.

"Veneziano!" Romano yelled. Germany and Prussia were by his side within seconds.

"Italy." Germany whispered, his hands shaking as he pressed them to Italy and helped him sit up. Italy whimpered in return.

Red. The entire world was painted in red.

Italy whimpered once more.

Anger and frustration ran through Germany. Hatred and a desire for revenge.

The red that had painted the world would only be matched by the blood of the vampires that had dared to hurt his Italy.

He could feel his entire body shake. His fangs ached with the desire to stretch forward and pierce through soft skin. He could practically feel his vampire half begging to be let out. Let out and destroy the ones that dared to hurt his mate.

Breathing heavily Germany started to allow himself to fall to his vampire self.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany didn't look up. Italy could feel him shaking, growling, and breathing heavily.

"West?" a worried Prussia started to ask. "Are you…"

Germany snarled suddenly when he looked up Italy could see his fangs glistening in the moonlight and his eyes had darkened.

"Prussia." he growled. His voice sounded like cold ice and full of malice. "Don't leave Italys side. The same to you Austria."

Germany stood and started forward.

"West wait, what…" Prussia started going towards and reaching to his brother.

Germany snarled again his eyes flashing. "I said don't leave Italys side!"

Prussia immediately took the few steps backward and sat beside Italy.

Germany turned to the other vampires. They took a step back when they saw the anger in his eyes.

Germany slid a knife from his side and brought it to his arm. He pressed on the skin until the metal cut through causing a river of blood to flow down his arm. Movement caught Italy's eyes. He turned his head to the side and felt his eyes widen.

The shadows were moving. Quivering and stretching forward before pulling back like a tide. It almost looked like it was clawing at the ground in an attempt to escape its confinement.

Prussia hissed lightly. Italy turned to look at him.

"I think West is about to lose control." he said.

Roderich nodded. "We are about to see his true form."

Prussia leaned forward, his eyes focused on his brother.

Germany had brought his hand covered in blood upwards to his face. The blood surged upwards and transformed and reshaped itself into a hand baring its claws.

Germany snarled and leaped forward bringing the blood claw downwards. Italy closed his eyes as he heard the vampires scream and the unmistakable sound of skin being ripped through.

When he heard Prussia gasp softly he opened his eyes again the bodies of three of the vampires were on the ground and the remaining ones were on the side, some bleeding heavily.

What had made Prussia gasp was Germany. Germany was different, even Italy could see that from where he was.

His blonde hair had grown immensely. Downwards almost to his knees, yet at the same time it wasn't feminine.

Germany slowly turned around. His face was entirely different. His cheekbones protruded more and his lips were curled in a snarl. His fangs were even longer than they usually were, going nearly down to his chin and shining in the moonlight. His mouth and neck was covered in blood and when he brought up his hand to wipe it away Italy saw his nails had grown as well, as sharp and pointed as his fangs.

What had changed the most were his eyes. Gone were the blue eyes Italy had loved and in their place were red eyes filled with malice, hatred, anger, a thirst for revenge clear in the orbs. Wild and untamed.

"Holy shit." Prussia hissed.

Almost in disbelief Austria nodded. "I think for once I agree with you."

"What I saw next I mean it with my entire being." Prussia said. "I honestly do not know if I should jizz or crap in my pants."

Germany was breathing heavily. He started towards Italy.

Romano immediately stood in front of Italy protectively. "Don't you even dare try to come near my brother bastard."

Germany ignored him and walked past to Italy. When he reached towards him he allowed Germany to pick him up and put him on his feet. Italy leaned against Germany gratefully.

"Take Italy home West." Prussia said. "We'll take care of things here."

Germany nodded. He placed his arm around Italy's waist protectively.

"My house or yours?" he asked quietly.

The voice. It was still the same.

"Yours." Italy said nuzzling closer to Germany.

* * *

Germany placed Italy on the bed gently against the headboard. He moved some pillows behind his back to make him more comfortable. He then peeled the torn shirt back to reveal the slowly bleeding wound.

"Don't. I'll get blood on your sheets." Italy protested.

Germany didn't say anything as he leaned to the wound. Italy felt his lips on the end of the wound. Then he felt his tongue touch his skin.

They had always done this from the neck. This seemed more intimate.

Germany looked up at Italy. He was still in his vampire form. The long hair, nails, fangs. The red eyes.

Germany followed the wound upward. Keeping his tongue and teeth on it. He gathered the blood still flowing. Italy felt the blood go down his throat.

He leaned back slightly allowing more room and access to Germany.

Finally, and too soon, Germany pulled away. Almost breathlessly Italy glanced at the wound.

It was completely healed. Not a single mark or scar was left.

Germany cleared his throat. "Like this I have a venom that can heal wounds."

Italy crawled to Germany. He climbed onto Germanys lap and curled his arms around the others chest.

Hesitantly Germany returned the embrace.

Italy closed his eyes as he leaned against him. "Your heart is racing."

He heard and felt Germany let out a shaky breath. "I think you should leave and go into the other room. I don't think I can control myself."

Italy glanced up at Germany. "What do you mean?"

Germany pressed his hand into his mouth. "Regardless you tempt me. I have this desire," Germany whispered the last word. "To drink and drink from you. Until there is nothing that remains. To dominate and control you completely."

Italys eyes widened however he stayed on Germanys lap and tightening his grip on Germanys shirt. "I trust you." he said softly.

The red eyes darkened and Germany snarled before he pushed Italy off of his lap. Italy banged against the headboard slightly.

"You don't understand." Germany snarled.

"I'm a nation." Italy said. "I'm not going to die if you drink all of my blood. I'll come back to life."

He reached out and gently touched Germanys face. "I told you, you can drink from me."

Germanys hands were shaking as he shook his head. "No."

"Germany." the sternness in Italys voice were reason enough to look up at him. "Germany let me drink your blood."

Germany looked at the other as if he was insane. "What?"

"It's something that Prussia told me a few days ago." Italy said. "It's something that can help us. Now make a cut on yourself and let me drink your blood, I won't turn into a vampire."

"I know you won't." Germany said already reaching for the knife he always kept in the nightstand. "But what would drinking my blood do?"

Italy smiled mysteriously, his eyes twinkling. "You'll see."

Wordlessly Germany shook his head and once he had gotten a firm grip on the knife he pressed it down on his wrist where blood immediately started to flow. From the haze of scent of his own blood his thoughts were able to clear slightly.

Italy took Germanys arm in his hands gently and brought the wound to his mouth. Germany was able to feel a moment of where Italys mouth covered his wound and blood entering his mouth before the wound healed.

When Italy pulled back he had a displeased look on his face as he swallowed the mouthful of blood.

"Ick." Italy said. "I can't understand why you and the others like that."

Germany shrugged. "It's simply something that we are born into liking. Now what exactly just happened?"

Italy smiled that mysterious smile once more as he pulled what remained of his shirt away from his neck. "Now you can drink with no worries."

Germanys eyes widened. "I just told you, I don't think I can control myself with you."

Italy giggled. "Germany you don't need to worry about that. Trust me this time when I tell you everything is going to be okay."

He suddenly took Germanys head and brought it down to his neck.

"Trust me Germany." Italy said softly. "There's no reason to be afraid anymore."

Germany placed his hands on Italys shoulders and brought his lips to the others neck. He licked the skin lightly, causing a slight shiver to go through Italy, before he used to fangs to gently pierce through the skin.

The familiar scent and taste of Italys blood filled him and Germany gave a moan before his fangs pierced deeper.

Italy gave a moan as well as his fingers went into Germanys hair, threading through the strands. His breaths came out in short gasps as his eyes clouded over.

A feeling of lightheadedness started to descend on him. Licking his lips he whispered a word that Prussia had told him to.

"Absens"

Between their bodies a flash of light appeared and Germany was pushed away from Italy by an unseen force.

Italy had to stifle a giggle. The look of shock on Germanys face was priceless.

"What…what was that?" Germany asked.

"It's what Prussia told me." Italy said happily. "It only works if I drink some of your blood as well. But after that he said that we're bonded, whatever that means, and that I can use that word when you're drinking from me if I think it's going too far. He also said that Hungary also has that power with Austria and him."

Germany shook his head in amusement. He could feel himself starting to relax and his heart coming to a steady and slow beat once more.

Slowly he felt the transformation in himself come undone. His fangs retreated back as well as his nails, he could feel every part of his change back into its more human, if not natural, form.

* * *

Germany was walking towards the kitchen clad in only his boxers and using a towel to dry his wet hair. He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when he saw his brother sitting there quietly drinking from a bottle of beer.

"Hey." Germany said as he continued into the kitchen. He draped the towel on the back of the chair as he pulled a beer from the fridge as well and sat across from his brother.

"Hey." Prussia answered. "We just barely got Romano to calm down, he was screaming something about defiling his brother and an exorcism or some shit like that. Took a while to calm him down. We needed to call Spain in to help."

Germany shook his head. "That's going to be something interesting to look forward to."

Prussia nodded as he watched his brother. He waited until Germany had taken a swing of his beer before he asked "So did you and Italy have sex?"

The shock from the question caused Germanys eyes to widen and for him to spit out all the beer in his mouth onto his brother.

"As much as I like beer." Prussia said, brushing his bangs that were plastered to his forehead due to the beer. "And I wouldn't really mind a shower of it, just not when it's coming from my brothers mouth."

"What the hell did you just ask me?" Germany hissed.

"All I did was ask if you guys had sex or not." Prussia said taking another swing from his own bottle. "Pretty innocent question if you ask me."

Germany groaned lightly as he massaged his temple. "We did not have sex."

"Pity." Prussia murmured. "But you guys are official now right?"

The blush staining Germanys face was more of an enough answer that Prussia needed.

"That depends." Germany said staring determinedly at the bottle in his hand. "What exactly does being bonded mean?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
